


The Sweetest Dreams

by aisydays



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisydays/pseuds/aisydays
Summary: In which a familiar dream for Damien takes an unexpected turn...





	The Sweetest Dreams

The dream was one he was intimately familiar with. 

Not, of course, that he would admit it. These things really shouldn’t be discussed in polite company, although of course most of the knights of the Citadel certainly didn’t count as ‘polite company’ by anyone’s standards, but Damien had his own reasons for keeping himself private around them, and besides, he knew they would be rather… crude about the whole thing. Angelo was out of the question; he may be a worthy rival, but subtlety was not one of his virtues. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Rilla, even though she played a fairly… major role.

She was lying below him, skin gleaming in the moonlight, more precious than any jewel in the Queen’s coffers, more beautiful than any work of art. Her hair spilled out over the pillows, a river that caught the very light from the stars and ensnared it, so it lay glittering amongst the curls. Damien was overwhelmed, completely caught up in the moment and the love that was filling his heart. And the heat of Rilla’s body.

As Damien moved within her the gasps that spilled from Rilla’s mouth hung in the air almost tangibly. The sweetest music he had ever head, ringing in his ears like St Damien’s bells. He began to lose himself to the sweet pleasure of her body, feeling a familiar tension build within him, like a rolling storm on the horizon.

And yet, before the storm could break, something unexpected happened.

The dream shifted perspective. Damien’s back was nestled in pillows as he lay, gazing up at the figure moving above him – inside him. He could feel himself being filled, stretched in the most satisfying way. The delicious burn was consuming him, like a fire throughout his whole body, leaving him helpless but to gaze into his partner’s eyes. 

His violet eyes. They gleamed like amethysts, a stark contrast to the dappled green of his scales. 

A distant part of Damien’s mind knew this was wrong. And yet for once, that part remained mercifully silent. The rest of him was completely given over to the sensation. It consumed him. His body rocked against Arum’s, driving him in deeper, anything to feel closer, to chase that perfect feeling.

His world shifted once more, and now it was Rilla’s arms he was falling into, caught so securely in her embrace even as he felt as if he would fall apart. Arum’s body was pressed up against his back, a presence as comforting as it was intoxicating, his movements still unceasing. Damien was trapped, and yet he never felt so freed, as if nothing on earth mattered besides being here, being with these people. The love he felt was boiling over, his body was shaking, he was coming apart and all he could do was speak his heart, gasping the names of his loved ones like they were the very air he needed to breathe. Arms and arms and arms were around him, stroking and gripping and holding him tight while he came apart, while his world erupted in colour and then, and then…

Damien sat bolt upright, panting in the silence of his tent. For a brief, sweet moment, he forgot where he was, half-expecting Rilla ton pull him back down towards the mattress or for… for…

A loud snore from Angelo snapped Damien out of his thoughts. As tempting as it was to allow the spinning in his mind to consume, to drag him down and ensnare his mind, to reduce him to nothing more than the pathetic shaking mess he tried so hard to hide from the rest of the world – Damien refused. The lizard’s spell was taking hold of him, planting these thoughts, these unnatural desires in his mind, corrupting even his love for Rilla, but he would not give in. His treacherous heart may have lead them to this mess, but he refused to let it drag them down any further.

Dreams or no dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fic on Ao3! You can definitely tell I haven't written fanfiction since 2013! I'd like to thank the folks over on the Penumbra Mini bang Discord for being so supportive and helpful - you guys are the best.
> 
> If by any chance you enjoyed this, follow me for hopefully more Second Citadel and juno Steel fics soon! I'm on Twitter at @aisydays and tumblr at shutupeiffel, where I post even more podcast related stuff
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
